


This is Not a Collar

by cresserelle



Series: Kontaria [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Banter, Caught, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gentle femdom, HORSES!, Happy Sex, Historical Fantasy, Humor, I insist on that point, Intimacy, Light Bondage, Light Edgeplay, Middle Ages, Mild Past Violence, Naked Male Clothed Female, No collars at all, Oral Sex, Original Universe, Passion, Play Fighting, Playful Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Princes & Princesses, Sex Positive, Teasing, gfd, lots of teasing, wholesome porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresserelle/pseuds/cresserelle
Summary: She could lord over people once. She'd been born a princess. But she's run away from that life, found her place in the forests of freethinking Kontaria.These proud savages don't care about noble bloodlines. They will give her no special treatment. Let's watch as she learns this the hard way. Let's see what happens when she tries to tease that young man. He won't just let her do that....okay, apparently he will. And... and now she's getting him to take off his clothes, too. Merciful gods in heaven, this is not how morality tales are supposed to go at all.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kontaria [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	This is Not a Collar

**Harmen.**

Urstad was a small castle, but scenic: its dark walls sprang from a low, wooded mountaintop, fastened down with plentiful ivy. An elevated courtyard in its southeastern corner had been an important military overlook, but only really served as a viewing terrace nowadays – for the mighty Kingdom of Harmen had enjoyed peace within its borders for many decades. You could sit down on a lichen-covered stone bench, among the lichen-covered statues and lichen-covered arches and lichen-covered trees, and watch the great river flow idly through the plain far below.

The young Lady Eularia – the castle lord’s daughter – was doing precisely that, with no ulterior motive whatsoever, when suddenly the peace of the courtyard was disturbed by quick steps and a frantic rustle of a gown. Eularia barely had the time to scowl before her sister, Adalina, leapt over the bench from behind and plopped down by her side.

“You’re seeing him, yeah?” Ada asked, short of breath. Eularia’s scowl increased in severity.

“Seeing who?”

“Jaspar, genius. You know he’ll need to walk past here after Father is done dining him.”

The two were strikingly similar in appearance. Two same heads with same curling black locks, four same thin long-fingered hands, two same skinny frames, one leaning forward, one stiffening up.

“If you are insinuating that I am trying to ensnare our noble guest—”

“Yeah yeah, whatever!” Ada sliced the air with her hand. “But if you two just happen to talk, squeeze all the news out of him!”

“What news?” The shoulder thwack which Eularia received at that did nothing to improve her attitude.

“He’s ridden here straight from Behem! He might know what really happened with Princess Gabrielle!”

“Ada, it would be unseemly for me as a lady, and for Sir Jaspar as a knight, to engage in vulgar gossip. I will most certainly not bring up that… scandal. And even if I did, I don’t see why he should reply.”

“He fancies you you twerp, he’ll tell you anything you want!”

“Whaaughhuack!” replied Eularia (approximately), and managed to stiffen up even more. At this moment, footsteps sounded on the flagstones behind the courtyard’s left gate.

“Okay, he’s coming!” Ada jumped up and pointed her finger at Eularia. “Drag it out of him, I need to know everything!”

And just as she fluttered out to the right, from the left entered a young man, in velvet noble’s gown, with long hair and a sparse beard. On seeing Eularia he bowed.

“My lady,” he said.

“Sir Jaspar.”

At once, a previously unseen lady in waiting tore herself from the courtyard’s back wall, slid through the grass like a rook through chessboard, and placed herself two benches over. Proper chaperoning thus ensured, it was acceptable for the knight to approach the lady and sit down by her side (at an arm’s length). They exchanged pleasantries about his way here, about her father, about the weather, about the view. If the author of this piece neglected to reproduce this entire dialogue here, it is because it was too beautifully eloquent to give it justice, and not because it was boring as shit.

“Do you ride on, then, to Redona?”

“Yes. In a few days. I am proud to bring our King’s wrath upon the heathens.”

She replied with a vehement nod. This was right and good. Men who brought destruction on enemies of the holy fatherland were proper and righteous. A man who saw strength in another and did nothing to control it was no man at all.

Harmen enjoyed so much peace within its borders that it had decided to export it abroad, by subjugating two of its problematic neighbours (for happiness sometimes needs to be forced upon the ignorant). Its armies had marched north, into the forests of wild, untamed Kontaria, and south, into the hills and vineyards of proud Redona. In retrospect, maybe it should have taken them one at a time. The war in Kontaria was now already over; the invaders skulked away from the ancient woodland, gored and traumatized, nothing gained from the adventure.

“You ride from Behem, I understand.” He had passed through there, yes. “How fares the Lady of Behem?”

“The Lady fares well, that upright and saintly woman.” He took a breath, and hesitated. They both waited a moment, watching the distant river. Overhead, birds chirped in the sycamores. “Except… her heart is burdened by… a delicate situation… which arose…”

“A… delicate situation?”

“A… situation of delicacy.” He paused. “It is… it is not my place to divulge of it, of course.”

“You are absolutely right,” she said, gritting her teeth. “One should never… indulge in base rumours…”

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

They both sighed, dejected. Sir Jaspar drummed his fingers on the stone.

“But I suppose…” he started. “I suppose, my lady, that it would not be too much of a transgression to share these tidings with a person of your integrity. You are, after all, too wise to believe in them, and too honourable to repeat them to anyone…”

“Oh, yes, naturally!” she squealed, and scurried closer to him. Two benches over, the chaperone quietly got up and glided one bench over, looking away towards the river and definitely not eavesdropping. On the wall a guard, feet planted firmly in place, leaned back at an improbable angle and turned his ear towards them. In the topiary, the gardener’s shears fell silent.

“Alright, so,” Sir Jaspar’s hands were suddenly animated, “You know Princess Gabrielle of Lhamedos, right? She was staying at Behem these past few months, right? Her family had sent her away from the Capital because—uh, the rumoured reasons are of course too unseemly to believe…” Eularia nodded, impatiently. “Anyway the Kontaria business starts soon afterwards, and one day they bring to Behem a Kontarian prisoner of war… just a young guy around her age, right, and they dump him in the dungeon…” Eularia nodded, eagerly. “So, nobody really knows how, but she somehow managed to start sneaking around and talking to him, and eventually she broke him out and ran away with him!”

“No!” Eularia’s hands poignantly fell on her shocked breastbone.

“Yes! One morning they go down to his cell and he’s gone, and she’s gone, and two horses are gone from the stable!” Eularia gave an incredulous little gasp. “And all this happened for sure, because the whole castle is telling this same story! Then it gets murky. Many say that she killed herself when she realised the pursuit was closing in. But,” he lowered his voice, “listen to this!” Eularia, the chaperone, the guard, and the gardener all leaned in close, huddled together. “I talked to one of the knights in Duke Oren’s entourage… He told me in secret that when the Duke went down to Kontaria to negotiate the peace some weeks later, that they all saw Princess Gabrielle there, alive among the savages!”

He let his words hang in the air for a moment, watching his wide-eyed audience. Then he blinked and looked around, confused. The chaperone, the guard, and the gardener looked around as well, cleared their throats, and slunk away.

“Shouldn’t someone go and retrieve her?” Eularia ventured.

“To Kontaria?” If Sir Jaspar hadn’t been so valiant, Eularia would have thought that he shuddered just then. “I mean, a whole fine army of ours just went there, and, well.” He waved his hand. “Besides, Duke Oren made it very clear that if anyone tries to antagonize Kontaria anytime soon, he’ll nail their guts to a tree and make them run around it.”

“Oh.” Well, that made sense. She sat motionless and processed all of this, and even forgot to swoon at that last image.

She’d met with this Princess Gabrielle several times, back at the Capital. A daughter of the House of Lhamedos, blood of a particularly fine shade of blue, sprung from the seed that King Theodoric himself, in his wisdom, saw it fit to issue from his blessed loins some century and a half ago. Eularia had formed the worst opinion about her. A princess should be a shining example of virtue, and yet that skank was even worse than Ada – spirited, impious, completely uncaring about those great virtues of modesty and obedience that had made their Kingdom so great. But Eularia hadn’t suspected that she could also be this stupid.

Run away! From Harmen, where her security and respectability as a noble member of the weaker sex were assured by stern order and steadfast moral values! To Kontaria! A misty forest, full of savages! Fierce, uncontrollable people, whose orgiastic, bloody customs could not even be discussed in polite society! A land is so poor, it’s said they can’t even use nails to build their wretched houses, for want of iron!

And Gabrielle was now among them. Oh, this was too delicious. See how she fares now, among enemies who hold no regard for her noble blood. She was now probably on her knees in some dismal dank hut, begging her brutish lover to let her go back to civilization. But these people know no mercy, no. Good. The Princess had never held anything sacred, and respected no rules. Let her learn respect the hard way. Let her find her comeuppance in a whole land of people just like her.

The smile on Eularia’s face was not one of satisfaction, of course. That wouldn’t be decorous. No, she was just happy that the gods’ justice was being effected.

To be completely honest though, she wouldn’t mind watching as the barbarians put Gabrielle in her rightful place.

**Kontaria**.

In the half-light, Vidar stirred.

Voices were coming from the outside, disturbing his rest. With a cranky grunt he got up, his huge muscular bulk like a great black shadow at the wall. The voices were getting nearer. Sounded like an argument. He inclined his head, and strands of unkempt dark hair fell over his eyes. He tried to guess what the argument could be about, but at once grew bored with the mental effort.

Vidar had a great big head, but he disliked thinking. His kind did not appreciate thinking. It did not care for finer things. His kind was coarse and straightforward. His kind valued strength. His kind valued gall. His kind valued grit! His kind valued apples.

Vidar was a stately, full-blooded Kontarian horse.

The stable door flung open and in went two humans, two horses, and bright afternoon sunlight. Vidar acknowledged his two stablemates with a glance. The two arguing humans were more interesting, and to them he turned his attention, ears pointed forward. He wondered if they’d kick or bite. He always wanted to see a human bite.

“I’m not even listening to you,” the male human continued, “because we both know that this didn’t count!”

“We both know that the moment you took me up, you made it count!” the female human replied.

They two were quite young (they had both been foaled about nineteen years prior, but this would mean nothing to Vidar, who could on a good day count to five). Vidar knew the male quite well. His name was Aerin, and he was alright – good-natured, caring, and decent with a brush. He was tall for a human, slim, with a ruffled auburn mane and light blue eyes. A while ago he disappeared for some weeks, and when he came back, he brought this newcomer with him.

She had a light yellow mane that had been shorn above her withers, eyes as dark-blue as his were light, and she was very graceful (for a human): long hocks and a fine figure and everything – the linen sundress she was wearing highlighted that well. She seemed kind but used to giving commands, a likeable, sure rider. In addition, Aerin clearly liked her very much; and whoever was cool with Aerin, was also cool with Vidar.

They kept arguing as they unsaddled their horses; they kept arguing as they attended to their after-ride care. But Vidar had to be disappointed. There was too much smirking and quipping going on. This was clearly play-fighting, unlikely to result in any bites.

Turns out that if two people get to know each other at the lowest points of their lives, escape the might of a powerful kingdom together, and risk death for each other in the process, they tend to develop a deep and honest bond that is not very conducive to biting. It sure doesn’t prevent them from messing with each other, though.

“It most definitely did not count,” Aerin insisted for the thirtieth time, and turned to lead the horses to their stalls. Gabrielle sneered, lunged their saddles onto the rack, and looked up.

The stable was a large building: a row of stalls, a hay loft above, steep roof supported by tall square columns. It was similar to the royal stables of Harmen – except it was all wooden. Even gaps between the beams above threw stripes of sunlight onto the floor. Iron was scarce in Kontaria, and so instead of nails all was held up by those intriguing, complex woodworking joints. The Kontarians had a natural way of overcoming any challenges with careful thought and fine craft. These people took a lot of joy and pride in their creativity.

But first of all, they took a lot of joy and pride in their skill as riders. Which is why Aerin was so deliciously irked with this day’s mischief.

“If you didn’t think it counted, you wouldn’t be so riled up right now!” she said.

He flailed his arms. “I’m not riled up!” That thing he’d been wearing around his neck since yesterday tilted a little. Her eyes darted towards it, and lingered.

Apparently, those were called torcs. She’d only ever seen them before in illustrations. It was a stiff circular band, finely crafted of twisting bronze. Its ornate tips almost met at the pit of his neck.

He’d won it yesterday, at the Elk Meadow Two-Mile (Scouts’ Race), part of the celebrations for the end of the war. He’d always wanted to win an award like that at an area-wide contest. He imagined he’d look very cool later in the evening, talking to girls at the Long Hall, pretending not to notice the metal’s triumphant weight. It was just his luck to finally succeed now, when the only girl he cared to impress didn’t even know what an Elk Meadow Two-Mile (Scouts’ Race) was; hell, one who only had a very vague notion what a torc was.

Well, at least he got to be “the guy who won the race” rather than “the guy that got captured and escaped” in the village for now. Some normalcy was returning to the upheaved world. The bruises had faded on his wrists and ankles. He could now forget his time in the dark place.

Almost.

Matter of fact, she did in fact develop a pretty good notion what the torc meant. It was something like a wreath, a commemorative distinction. It was probably quite precious, as all metal things were in this land. Most importantly, him wearing it meant that his pride was pleasantly tickled, that he was feeling puffed-up, vain even. And that was so beastly adorable that it made her guts knot.

“Oh, don’t take it so hard,” she said brightly, as he closed the stalls. “No shame in losing to the best. You’re still a very good rider and a very good horse breaker!”

“Horse breaker,” he spat out. “Typical Harmeni phrase.” He leaned against Vidar’s stall. “Vidar, did you know that in Harmen they tame stallions by just forcing them into submission?” Vidar had no idea what was being said, but understood that a derisive snort was required of him. “Exactly. How can you build a horse’s obedience against his will? Ride without harmony? No wonder their knights were so shit against our warband!”

“Now, now. Some of the Harmeni know how to deal with horses, and are good riders. As you’ve just found out yourself!”

He made a face and walked past her, to the low table by the door. He helped himself to the water from the barrel. He was sweaty with all this exercise; he flung his shirt off himself and sighed. Sunshine poured over his glossy skin.

Aww, no. Her boy was beleaguered with teasing. Someone better console him. She hurried over, hugged him from behind, and dug her chin into his shoulder blade. (She’d still instinctively check around before showing physical affection. But nobody ever watched, nobody ever minded. The nearest chaperone was a hundred miles away).

"What's the matter, boy? Was that vile girl Gabrielle mean to you again?"

"Yes!"

"Aw. What did she do?"

"Beat me in a horse race she made up, from the lake to the Ritual Field. And that bastard Leapfrog saw it happen, and I'll have to listen to his shit banter for a month!"

"Oh no! Outridden, on home turf!" Slowly, her hands slid down his chest. He rolled his eyes. Did she think she would get away with all this?

"Look, the moment she screamed we're having this race, she was on horseback and starting, and I was standing knee-deep in the lake!"

"Outridden AND outwitted! You poor thing!"

His arms, he realised, were now gently but deliberately pinned to his sides by hers. He realised, too, that this filled him with a sense of delightful well-being, which warmed his insides and weakened his knees. Oh, fuck. She’ll _so_ get away with all this. He blew a strand of his hair out of his face and hit a petulant tone.

"And she's not even finished with me."

"She's not?"

"No. She's bested me in a rigged contest, she's got her hands on me, and now she'll want to dominate me sexually, too."

She grinned. "What! Right here?"

"Yeah, she's like that. Right in front of my own horse."

She pressed her mouth to his skin, to stifle laughter. No wonder the people of Harmen were so suspicious of Kontarians. This openness and playfulness could crack the hardest shell, goad you out of your comfort zone, and make you end up gods knows where. It could even make you exchange the grandeur of a Harmen princess for an ordinary life among them. And they liked being goaded out of their comfort zones in turn. She rubbed the muscles of his chest with encouragement.

“Don’t worry. You’re pretty strong. I’m sure you’ll fight her off.”

He licked his lips. “Nah… I’ll let her do it. Because… because I feel like being nice.”

His deep blush, his lip-biting smile, they were so joyous and wretched at the same time. He was eager, but after an entire afternoon’s worth of banter he couldn’t just give in without a fight. Her mouth watered. Nothing more delightful than to take a boy with an attitude and tease him into submission, feel his resistance weaken as he embraces it, watch him open up like a flower does in the sun’s morning warmth – until his tender, vulnerable core is exposed, for her to hug and hearten. What a great day this was shaping up to be.

“I’m glad that you’re only doing this for her. Because imagine being strong enough to dunk someone who’s annoying you in that water barrel, but instead just letting them take your body, because _you_ wanted to.” She stroked him under his chin and finished with a whisper. “Can’t even imagine how completely overpowered that would make me feel.” The warmth inside him flared to a heated thrill. He turned around and faced her.

“Hey, Gabrielle?”

She stepped back.

“Yes?”

“’Yes?’ Can you stop talking and just fuck me already!”

She stepped further back, until she met with one of the wooden columns. She gave him a critical look.

“Are you asking, or…”

“If I have to!”

She crossed her arms, and her face set into a blank, formal expression. “You know, back in Harmen, if you wanted to beg a high-born you had to kneel…”

He sighed, walked up to her, and slumped to his knees.

“Happy?”

“Boy, this is the worst kneel I’ve ever seen. You’re not supposed to sit on your heels.”

“How could I know?! Fairly sure I’m the first Kontarian to do this since the Gebra Empire collapsed, fucking fuck…” She grabbed his head, pressed it to her underbelly, and patted him.

“There, there. Don’t be sad, I forgive you. Your intentions are good.”

“You’re a louse, Gabrielle,” he muttered. He rubbed his cheek against her, like an affectionate pet. “You are the most awful person in the whole world.”

“You are damn right I am. What about it?” He looked up, with a resigned smile.

“I’m still begging, am I not?”

“Well stop begging, and get naked already.”

She waited, leaning carelessly against the column. He kicked off his boots, and stood barefoot on the ground; he undid his belt buckle, and his trousers were flung impatiently into a corner; it was a struggle to keep a straight face when he slid down his underwear, and his cock swung free, swollen and stiffening. He reached for the torc.

“No, keep the collar on. And get over there.” With her chin she pointed him to the empty ground by the door, where the sunlight was.

“It’s not a collar. It’s a torc.” He obeyed her. The clay floor was cool under his feet. He glanced outside – just an empty corner of the pasture and a forest wall, no trespassers likely any time soon. “Collar. Sheesh.” He exhaled and faced her.

She did nothing, just scrutinised him with her arms folded. He shifted from foot to foot. Her blue eyes seemed almost black from here. The sun was warm on his skin. His mouth felt dry. He was suddenly unsure what to do with his hands. She dragged this on, as if she wanted him to grow really conscious of what he was doing. Under her unyielding gaze, he became more and more aware of his own nakedness, of the panging of his exposed cock, of the burning in his cheeks. He focused on his breath, and waited.

Just a naked boy in his metal band.

Two of the ways the light played on him were her favourite, she decided. One was the clean, intense gleam in his eyes. The second was the sharp narrow shadow cast by the vein which went down the middle of his semi-erect shaft. The gleam was beautiful, but available to all who met him; the shadow was a treat just for the lucky select. One corner of her mouth curled up a little.

“You’re fucking stunning, Aerin. You’re just the most fuckable guy in all of Old Gebra.”

He exhaled, and his gaze dropped to the ground. “Um.”

Yeah. Stew on that. There is nothing more torturous than a sincere compliment.

Right behind him was an empty stall used for storage. Like the other ones, it was separated out by wooden posts set wide enough for a horse head to pass through. She looked at it, and suddenly knew how she’d be having him.

Through the light and the shadow she walked up to him, put her hands on his shoulders, and kissed him. The fabric of her dress grazed against his naked skin. Her lips still on his she gently pushed him, backwards, to the stall. Once there she broke off, looked him in the eyes, and smirked.

“On your back, boy.”

His knees bent too quick for his brain to argue that she shouldn’t, like, be allowed to just order him around like that. He winced as his shoulder blades and the small of his back touched down on the cold hard clay. He’d point that out later, he supposed. For now he looked up, eager for her to join him on the floor.

She just raised her eyebrows, turned away from him, and went into the storage stall. He lifted his head, confused.

“Gabrielle?”

“Stay.” The sound of her rummaging around was vaguely ominous.

“What are you looking for?”

“You’ll see.” A lid of a chest creaked open. A spare cart wheel was rolled aside. He looked to the rafters high above him, and grinned.

“If you’re looking for a whip, we don’t use those. Also, in this case I’m fucking leaving.”

“You worry too much.” She reappeared above him. “And you’re not going anywhere.”

She pulled her hand from behind her back, and he saw what she’d been after – a coil of thick, hempen rope. She let its end slip. The rope unfurled, heavily, and hit his chest.

“Oh,” he said.

“Yes,” she confirmed. “What do you think? Shall we take away your defences?”

She dragged the rope’s frayed end along his breastbone. His parted lips gave out no sound, but his eyes said everything. She stepped over him, the sole of her boot passing just an inch over his chest, and tapped one of the stall’s wooden posts.

“Hands,” she said. Without hesitation, his wrists blindly flew to two neighbouring posts behind his head. She took his arm and gently twisted it outwards, wonderfully unresisting. She pressed the rope to his skin; and in this moment, memories, shadowlike, crept into their minds.

She’d seen these wrists bound for real. Back when she saw him for the very first time, at that fucking castle – a prisoner of war, terrified and lost. He’d been expecting death at the hands of her countrymen then.

He’d struggled against those ropes, struggled until he bled. Those bruises were now gone. The beatdown he got from that ferret-faced fuck left no lasting damage. His body was not hurt – and yet he did carry a wound from Harmen.

He was a creature brought up with love. Taken into that dungeon, he deep down simply couldn’t grasp the reality he’d been confronted with: that he was suffering and the people, the human beings around him, were indifferent to that – and maybe even enjoying it. It broke his conviction that humans, by nature, were good.

He didn’t want this trust taken away from him. He couldn’t be happy if he couldn’t trust. He didn’t want to doubt the midsummer sun having suffered the midwinter frost. But witnessing cruelty reign with impunity can crush even the most upbeat nature.

She dropped the rope, took his face in her hands, and gave him one more kiss, close and very personal. Jolted back to the present, he gave her a puzzled look. She shook her head ever so slightly, and got back to her work.

Not everyone had been indifferent to his suffering. Even in that place of stone and iron, he had found a friendly soul. The shadows lessened. He closed his eyes again, his thoughts returned to what was about to happen, and his face cleared with a light, focused smile.

She wrapped the rope tight. The thick coils covered much of his forearm. That’s right, she thought. They tried to shackle both of us. You in irons, me in silks. Now what they did with force, you’re letting me do for fun. Let us mock them this way.

She tied the knot and pulled hard, and tickled the inside of his bound arm. His fingers twitched, as if startled in sleep.

“Comfy?”

“Mhm.” She looked at his smile, at his evenly rising chest, at his cock, lolling heavily on his thigh. Yeah. You’re happy and safe now, aren’t you, boy?

He felt her grab his other hand, and purred with pleasure despite himself. She could tie a pretty knot. He’d seen her use it to tie horses to trees. Treat him like a horse. What a horrible girl. 

She finished the other knot with a tug, sealing his fate. She ran her fingers along the inside of his arm, his armpit, and his flank – a long stretch of sensitive, defenceless skin.

“Excited?” she asked. Anticipation choked him; he could only nod. She kept caressing him, thoughtfully. “Yeah, you should be.” She straddled his abdomen, and dug her ankles into his flanks. “I’m going to fuck you so thoroughly your mind will break, you lovely thing.” She looked him in the eyes, and her upper teeth glinted in her predatory little half-smile. “You have the cutest scowl in the world, by the way.”

It was difficult to maintain the scowl when his insides were curling up with glee, but he did try. “Do your worst, you fucking beast,” he said. She laughed with approval.

“Keep up the fight, it’s so much hotter this way.”

She rolled over, and sat cross-legged at his side. She placed her hands on him, and breathed in.

"Are you going to undress or what?"

"Eventually. First I'll play with my pretty boy toy for a while." She seized him by the shaft. "You can pretend you’re not loving my teasing, Aerin. But male bodies are very honest. I can grip your inmost feelings," she squeezed him, very lightly, “with my hand. You can’t hide from me.” She gave him a friendly smile. “And now, you will betray all your weak spots to me.”

He lay enthralled as, holding onto his cock, with her other hand she set off to explore him. She caressed, fondled, tickled and pinched every inch of his skin, and the strength of his throbbing told her exactly where he liked being handled. His deeply personal, intimate inner workings, his vulnerable sexual self – all lay open before her to study. It was a complete surrender of the privacy of his body, and it was exquisite.

She enjoyed a total command of his nerves – with her touch she could control the pace of his heartbeat, the depth of his breath. If she wished to, she could make him climax just like that, whether he wanted or not. He didn’t understand why this should turn him on so much; but, oh well, understanding is overrated anyway.

He got so hard under her fingers. Gods, this willingness in him, to accept her power in good faith, to allow himself all this vulnerability… before her, her whose people who wanted to torture and kill him. Bent to his skin, she heard him moan. She soaked in his warmth, she soaked in his trust, she soaked up bhis pleasure. And her desire sharpened, and she grew greedier.

She wanted to tease this body to its limit. She wanted to fill him with as much joy as he could take, and then to cram even more down his throat, until he fucking passed out from bliss. She wanted – she _needed_ – to shatter his mind, kiss every shard, and hold him safe in her hands as they slowly melted down together and reassembled into one happy whole.

But first, she needed to fuck that precious face of his.

She stood up, and reached to undo the lacing of her dress. “You’re making me too horny to think,” she said. “First you’ll make me cum, then we’ll see what happens to you.” She pulled the thing off, and stood in her underwear alone. “Hold this.”

The cool tan fabric dropped on his head, and surrounded him with darkness. “I’m rolling my eyes, for your information,” said his muffled voice.

“I can guess.” He waited patiently for the cover to be lifted; and when it finally was, he was rewarded with the sight of Gabrielle naked, kneeling astride him. She’d taken her time to admire him before, so it was only fair that she’d give him time to admire her in turn. He certainly thought it fair: her toned, slender body was a sight to relish at length. She lifted her arms to adjust her hair, and her breasts were pulled up along her chest; when her arms dropped, so did the breasts, with a happy little jiggle, perky and full. The only thing that was not fair was that he couldn’t reach out and give them a proper greeting squeeze.

She shifted forward, knees along his shoulders. Now he saw how wet she’d gotten – as wet as he was hard. She propped herself against the wooden bars of the stall, and looked down on him.

“Open your mouth. Tongue out.” He obeyed, with a glint in his eye. “That’s right, your favourite dish.” She grabbed him by the hair, and her thighs closed in around his head. “Hold still.” She touched her clit down on his tongue, dragged it along, and groaned with pleasure. Oh shit. Okay. This wouldn’t take long.

She adjusted her angle, and hummed when she found just the right spot. She dug her fingers deeper into his hair and ground hard into his face. The surface of his tongue was just perfect, sleek and warm and firm.

It did not take long at all. His jaw barely even started to ache before her muscles begun tensing up all around him. He chuckled in his throat. He really, really enjoyed reading these tells of her body.

High pressure, a perfect aim, a sleek tongue, a helpful boy. Sparks, like steel dragging on flint. She tilted forward and bit into a wooden bar. With a deep, satisfied moan she came, a solid, honest, heart-warming orgasm, thumping right in her core. She rode it out with a long satisfied groan, until it left her limp, leaning against the wood.

As she sat slack, eyes half-closed, teeth on the bar, he slid his numb tongue back into his mouth. Her labia, flushed and swollen, were right at his lips. Unable to do anything else, he gently nibbled at them, gave them a series of featherlight kisses.

She giggled, and patted him on the head. It was so nice of him to initiate that little show of affection, even when restrained and a little crushed. He deserved nice things to happen to him.

Eventually.

She stood up rather shakily, and stretched. He took a deep breath and looked up at her. She smiled at him sweetly, turned away, and walked toward the entrance. Abandoned for the second time on the floor, Aerin blinked.

“Hey,” he said. “Hey, where do you think you’re going?!”

She snorted, and took a look outside. There was nobody in sight. A few horses grazed in the pasture’s high grass; all around it, the forest whispered in the calm wind. She stepped out, and leaned with her back against the door. The sun and the breeze caressed her skin. She closed her eyes.

“Life’s amazing after a good orgasm, isn’t it? No pressure, no edge, just pure satisfaction.”

He took a look at his cock, throbbing uselessly in the air, and his exasperated sigh let her know that he wasn’t even going to dignify that with a reply. She licked her lips.

Yes. This is what her plan called for. Let’s cultivate the part of him that wants to get back at her, a counterpoint to his excitement. Let that part watch the rest of him enthusiastically succumb to her. Let it heat up his mind from the inside, let it bother him like a pebble in boot, and once his nerves flare up with his orgasm – let it explode, wild and ecstatic. Let it take him to peak intensity, that beautiful place where all emotions blur into one, anger with delight, sadness with joy; a perfect tiny kernel of utter, glorious chaos. 

And as a bonus, his dominant side won’t forget this villainy. When the time is right, he will straight-up revenge-fuck her in half. But that’s a treat for another great day.

“Oh, I’m sorry. You’d like some of my pussy, right?” He pulled at his ropes and glared. Precum dripped piteously down his shaft. She slowly reached down and slid two fingers into herself. “Oh, fuck, yeah, it’s especially lovely today.” She smiled, and with the free hand fondled her breasts for a good measure. “So tight and snug. It would feel so amazing on your cock, Aerin.”

“Are you getting a kick out of my misery?”

She slid the fingers out and spread them at arm’s length. Sunshine caught in their liquid sheen, strands and droplets glittering gold.

“Clearly,” she answered. She lay down on her stomach, over the threshold. She propped up her chin on her hands and wagged one shin lazily in the air. A slight but dreamy smile unravelled on her face. “You see, I really enjoy looking at naked, helpless boys in mild distress. You’re such a treat.”

He sighed and thumped the back of his head against the floor. “Man, no wonder you fell for me in Behem.”

“Nah. Behem was too much distress, not enough nakedness. Right now you’re at the exact level of distress and nakedness that I like.” She tilted her head, and her teeth glimmered. “Cock out, chest bare, collar on.”

“Torc.” His voice was like cracking ice. She giggled, rolled onto her back, and pressed on her clit with the base of her hand.

“Peevish, helpless boys in collars. Thank you, o gods, for creating something so delicious.”

“Ugh. Alright.” He craned his neck towards his bound wrist. “Let me just gnaw through this and I’ll show you a peevish helpless boy—”

Lust and laughter glittered in her eyes. Now. He was perfectly riled up. Time to bring him down. Her ancestral royal blood stirred. She’d always wanted to suppress a rebellion.

Not hurrying too much, she stood up and walked over to him.

“Aerin.” He eyeballed her, teeth on the rope. Her hands were clasped behind her back. There was a soft scolding in her voice. “Aerin, you unruly creature, spit that out.” He hesitated for a moment, let go – and suddenly, something tightened in his throat.

She’d been brought up to deny her instincts, to be a chaste and devoted and haughty twig on the great family trees of Harmen. She’d been given cultivation, and denied warmth. He truly understood that during their first nights together – in how she’d cuddle up to him and just lie pressed to him, too giddy to sleep. She had been bold enough to have a good deal of illicit sex in the Kingdom, but this – peaceful hours in the arms of someone she liked, not on high alert for once – this simple human pleasure she’d never experienced before. And so, even though a summer night can get oppressively hot with an entire girl pushing up against your skin, he gleefully held her tight, safe from her stern and sterile homeland.

And despite all that denial, she’d secretly kept her inner flame alive. She was like an absurd rose that had bloomed in winter frost. Her sexuality was powerful, bright and playful, she was determined to enjoy it, and her affectionate spirit would always drive her to share this joy. And within that was her dominant side, unstifled and uninhibited, vibrant and shameless and unstoppable, and currently impending upon him like a gorgeous ravaging shark that’s sensed fresh blood in the water.

He almost teared up. He was so fucking proud of her.

She sat on his thighs and rubbed his belly. “Now what’s this silliness? We both know you’re not held down by these ropes.” She leaned forward, and his glans brushed wetly against her. “You’re held here by your own wish to be fucked senseless, like the delicious bitch boy that you are. And,” she tapped at his shaft, pointing out the strength of his erection, “you’re loving every moment of this. You’re welcome to admit it now.”

“M… maybe?” he said, in a very tiny voice. She grinned. Both hands flat on his abdomen, she pressed down. His abs flexed to resist her. She pressed harder, and all he could do was flex stronger, his muscles the only line of defence against the crush. She did not relent, did not stop until they supported her entire upper body weight, strained, hard, and pressed out against his skin, like a stone wall. She pushed her fingers into the grooves between them.

He whimpered meekly, just for the pleasure of having her ignore his complaint. His erection tapped, supplicant, against her skin. Nothing mattered anymore. He just wanted her to utterly claim him; and if her gratification required him to be teased to oblivion, it was his sincerest wish to suffer just that.

“Admit it,” she said. She shifted from his abs to his chest, and he breathed out with relief. Down below, her labia pressed against his cock and slid up, along the underside of his shaft, firmly and very, very slowly. “Admit it, apologize for acting up, and promise to be a good boy from now on.”

The look she pinned him with was knowing and fond. How did she manage to be so mean and so friendly at the same time?! He tried to glare, he just looked on with delight, he gave up. He started to speak—

“Hey, everyone!” Gabrielle shouted towards the horses in the stalls, and dug her nails into Aerin’s chest. “Watch now! The boy is about to swallow his pride and grovel before his mistress!”

Vidar’s dark head poked out into the open. What was all this? It looked like the humans were mating, though the way they were going about it seemed to him very inefficient. But then again, humans are very wise creatures. No doubt that whatever was happening on that floor was in fact very wise.

Aerin’s blush got deeper, but he was on her hook. “I’m sorry that I forgot myself. I’m yours to tease. I’ll be a good boy from now on.” He strained his upper body and lifted it up, to bring his face closer to hers. He was a melted thing, and yet forceful and single-minded like an avalanche. “Please forgive me, and fuck me into the ground. Please claim me like the obedient bitch boy that I am.”

His pale blue eyes were just inches away. His muscles struggled to keep him up. She let him hang like that for a moment.

“You added some grovelling on your own accord,” she noted.

His stare was half-dreamy softness, half-steely resolve. “I know.”

And then at once his world went into a whirl as she slammed his shoulders to the floor, kissed him on the mouth, sought out his cock, and took him whole. He gasped, and his hips bucked; she felt every one of his ecstatic throbs.

“Aww, look at you,” she growled, ruffling his hair. “Wow, you wanted my cunt so, so bad.”

“Yeah,” he whined. She started to ride him, quick, shallow thrusts.

“You’re fucking adorable. You really like it when I rough you up, don’t you?” His brow crinkled, and his grin widened.

“Yes, you beast, yes!” Her rhythm was relentless.

“Now, where’s that savage boy they’d warned me against? Turns out all you have to do to tame a Kontarian is to pet him a little, and he’ll roll right over for you, in his pretty collar…”

“Torc!”

She giggled, and stopped. “You’re not giving in on that one, are you?”

“No,” he muttered, sulkily. Thoughtful, she nudged the bronze rim with her finger. There was something satisfying about its weight, a real feeling of substance. The metal was warm with his warmth. She patted him on the throat, and then resumed her thrusting.

“Roll over in his torc. His pretty torc that he won because he’s fucking awesome!”

His proud little smirk was just too much. She placed both hands on his chest and pushed hard and deep, all along his length, for a nice, intense sensation. He closed his eyes, bit his lip, and just surrendered himself to the wild joy of being fucked on her terms.

Many Harmeni nobles rode Kontarian horses. Gabrielle supposed that she was the only one to ride Kontarian boys. She couldn’t tell why. The boys were more fun, more beautiful, and more obedient than the horses. The boys could make you lose your mind.

Under her onslaught his body squirmed and withered, and made needy noises. She watched him keenly, saw the orgasm building up inside him; and once she felt he was close she stopped, and let his cock slip out of her, and leaned over him, breathing heavily.

“You’re too cute for your own good,” she responded to his disappointed whine. He opened his eyes and looked into hers, insane with lust. “I want to keep edging you for hours. I want to edge you until you fucking cry.”

“You’re pitiless.” There was no protest in his voice, just tenderness.

“No. I do feel bad for you, my boy. But if you knew what it feels like to hold you like this, you’d forgive me.” She grabbed him whole, hugged him close. “You’re just awesome, okay? I want to hold onto you like this forever.”

“Please. I just want to surrender to you. With my whole body.”

She just couldn’t bear to deny him, she knew. He was where she’d wanted, into this with his whole soul. And her craving for his pleasure was as strong as his for hers. Yes, Aerin, absolutely. Anything you ask. She licked her lips, and cocked her head, and willed herself to sound less melted than she was.

“So you’re asking me to allow you a moment of total surrender?”

He nodded eagerly. “I’d get on my knees again… but I think I’m more submissive as is.”

“If you put it this way… okay. I like that. You’ve convinced me. But!” Her index finger shot through the air and touched down between his eyebrows. “I have two terms for your surrender.”

“Anything.”

“That’s a reckless answer. Term the first! You’re not allowed to look away from me. I want to see that submission right in your eyes. Second term: you’re going to make a total spectacle out of yourself. You’re going to moan, and you’re going to whine, you’re going to be loud, you’re going to let me know how much you’re loving this. Understood?”

He brightened up even more. Not even at the terms themselves. He was just really grateful that she gave him something he could obey her in. “Yes,” he gasped out.

“Good boy. But, before we start.” She covered his eyes with her hand. “Close your eyes and lie still. Let this moment really sink in. Think how amazing it will feel.”

He hummed in agreement. She lifted her hand. There was restless movement under his closed eyelids, his breath was shallow, and all his muscles twitched and trembled. She slipped her fingers under the torc and grabbed it; its ends clicked together as it tightened snug around his neck. She rested her other hand on his breastbone and softly pinched his nipple, drawing a quiet whine; she held onto it like that. Then she moved no more, and gloried in his beautiful agony.

The bulge of his throat stirred under her knuckles as he swallowed. She felt his heart pound beneath the muscles of his chest. His cock was like an iron rod, tapping against her skin, aching with the need for release. All his body was on full display before her; all his youthful masculinity was willingly offered up as her plaything, to be used however she wished.

His spine raved with a ferocious bliss. All sharp edges in his mind were made soft, and he had nothing to hide, and everything was at peace with everything else. He imagined what it will feel like, being made to cum for her amusement, and he just couldn’t wait. He should be at least a bit annoyed how much this turned him on, but he didn’t care. Let her tease him about this later, he didn’t care either.

She leaned in close and lightly kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. She backed away, found his cock, and watched him carefully as she took him. He whimpered, and light shone bright against the black of his pupils.

She started moving. True to the terms, he let his voice colour his breath. No words formed within the primal moans, and yet he was sure he was telling her something. He didn’t know what it was; he only knew that it was very true, and therefore very frightening to express. In this trance, he forgot the second term; his eyes slowly shut, and his head lolled to the side. She took her hand off the torc, grabbed his hair, and firmly set his head straight up again – and the look of awestruck admiration he gave in return almost killed her on the spot.

She’d seen such worshipful deference before – in the faces of people who would glimpse the King. Those looks were earned by gilt, by ceremony, by royal legend, by donning ermines and crown jewels in lofty audience halls. She never expected to earn one by getting naked on a stable floor.

The Kontarians were brought up disdaining royalties and divine rights and noble bloodlines. Aerin had seen her weak and helpless. He knew that she was no better than him. And yet he was now almost crying with gratitude that he could gift himself to her. The look he gave her could only be earned from an equal surrendering all pride and power, an unbent, unbroken soul; a lucid, authentic, and enthusiastic submission.

She’d never held anything sacred, a priest once told her after she’d skipped one rite too many. It may have been true. She’d never really experienced religious fervour. But now, in this moment, she thought she at least understood it. His trust, pure and reckless and desperate – if that wasn’t sacred, nothing was.

Her hair tickled his face, and she echoed his moans. He writhed in his binding, pierced by her eyes. She’d vanquished him utterly, that glorious beast. He was more than kneeling; he was held on his back. He was more than naked; he was split wide open, and she could see right into his core, and pick out his nerves one by one, and play on them whatever shining tune she wanted, his mistress, his goddess, his girl. The crest of his glans was firmly sheathed and wetly dragged along her very inner self. His nipple tingled under her thumb. His body wound up, convulsed, and slipped away from him. And at the summit of his ecstasy, already beyond saving, already falling, he smiled at her. She would now take everything he had left.

Everything. Everything, everything, everything, everything, everything.

He came violently, coiling in her hands. His orgasm was everything they’d hoped it would be. It was a full, unyielding force, a repeated shock of reckless euphoria, completely draining, completely overpowering. She felt his muscles twist, she heard his voice break, she saw his eyes roll up, unfocus, and close. Inside her, his long-suffering cock thrashed with release, spluttering his body’s homage to hers. She threw her head back and gave a triumphant growl. He’d understood her, accepted her, and let her blow his mind. Everything was fucking great, in all of everywhere under the sun.

She sprung down, and pressed her temple hard against his. “You’re fucking awesome,” she whispered into his ear – he probably didn’t hear, his brain now floating somewhere about the roof. It only very dimly entered his awareness that she proceeded to shower his throat with kisses. It took him a long while to gather himself up in more or less one piece, locate the muscles that controlled his eyelids, open his eyes, find himself back on that stable floor, and lengthily exhale.

“Fuck,” he said.

“Boy’s satisfied?” His fingers stirred.

“Boy wants his hands back.”

His pride now rising from its ashes, this was a mildly dangerous moment, of course. It carried a risk of tickling, pinching, and other assorted acts of vengeance. Couldn’t really leave him like that, though.

Still kneeling on top of him, she untied the rope, and waited. His right arm stirred, arched through the air, fell against her lap. And then he started laughing.

“Fuck, Gabrielle… I can’t move.”

She returned his laugh and pressed her cheek to his chest. “You’re trembling all over, you poor thing.”

“Right? Man…” He fell silent. It was unbelievable how comfortable this floor was. The entire world turned soft and was cuddling him. He looked vacantly to the rafters. If this entire stable somehow caught on fire right now, he probably couldn’t be persuaded to move a single limb. This was good. This stable was good. All of Kontaria was good. Harmen, all things weighed and considered, was sure as fuck good.

He hadn’t quite foreseen things would get this intense. He’d been dismantled without being violated. She’d taken out the core of his being, saw in it her reflection, gave it a kiss, and carefully put it back in. Rather than feeling unease having allowed himself to be so deeply accessed, he felt reassured somehow, given confidence. Something that was frozen in him looked, in this light, like it had a chance to thaw.

“That was incredible,” he whispered. She took his hand and kissed the deep imprints that the rope had made. His plain joy warmed her to her spine. In fact, it was altogether quite warm.

“You will be a good boy now and bring your mistress some water, right?” A grin slowly crept across his face. He lifted his head and bit her lightly on the shoulder – at which, for some reason, one of the horses neighed with great cheer.

“Fuck off with that mistress shit,” he said. She chuckled and thumbed the inside of his hand.

“Know what, they’re right in Harmen. Kontarians completely lack respect. I should have heeded the warnings.” His eyelids were getting heavier and heavier.

“You should have asked me to do stuff,” he said with some effort, “before you turned my brain into a puddle of sunshine.” This was it, then. She definitely also wasn’t moving from here, where she could listen to his heart slowly calm down.

“So we’ll die of thirst here?”

“I think so.” He closed his eyes. His deep peacefulness radiated onto her, and she yawned.

“That’s okay…”

Outside, still the forest whispered in the wind. On the slanting golden rays, a bumblebee bungled in through the door, and bungled out through a gap in the logs. Resigned to their fate, the Kontarian boy and the Harmeni girl fell asleep together.

I need to clarify though that they did not in fact die of thirst on that stable floor. About one hour later Yngrin, the stable’s gruff overseer, tapped them on the soles of their feet with his boot and explained to them that it’s fine if they want to unwind here after a ride, but now he’ll be moving in the hay so they need to scram. They assented to that, their side of the conversation consisting mostly of flustered monosyllables, avoiding eye contact, and clearing of throats.

So yeah, in the end they were both of them fine.


End file.
